ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark 45
|B2 = }} |image = |based = Unknown |appearances = Avengers: Age of Ultron |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Avengers |markno = Mark 45 (XLV) |codename = Unknown |class = Iron Man Armor |type = Unknown |armorcolor = Dark Red With Light Gold Plates |height = 6'5" |status = Active |color = Green |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II (Presumed) |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = Friday A.I./OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark II) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |capabilities = |specialfeats = New Armor Design Hexagon Outline Design around Chest RT |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None |successor = None |preceded = Mark 44 |followed = Mark 46 (possibly)}} The Mark 45 (Mark XLV) is the forty-fifth Iron Man Armor created by Tony Stark. It is the first armor to feature the new female Artificial Intelligence / A.I. Friday, who was integrated into the armor before the Battle of Sokovia. It is featured in Avengers: Age of Ultron, along with the Iron Legion Armor Drones, the Mark 43, and the Mark 44. The Mark 45 is also the first armor to feature a hexagonal outline design for it's Chest Repulsor Transmitter (RT). Armor Design The Mark 45 has a very unique design than any of its predecessors, mainly the hexagonal-shaped indent around the circular Chest RT. Its paint scheme has more red than gold. The helmet design is similar to the MK 43 but is more compact and has larger indents at the top. It also has components made from vibranium. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 45's Repulsors are powerful, and is the latest version created by Tony and their firing speed is instant. Unibeam The Unibeam of the armor is the most powerful weapon of the armor. Laser Weapon Much like the Mark VI and Mark VII, the Mark XLV is equipped with lasers in the gauntlets. History Before the Age of Ultron 'Creation' The Mark 45 was created sometime before the Age of Ultron. Possibly after the Mark 44 / Hulkbuster's creation. Avengers: Age of Ultron 'Battle of Sokovia' The armor was first used in the evacuation of Sokovia. Using a new female A.I named Friday, Iron Man went to "Ultron's Church", and engaged in a fight with him. Ultron activated a device that made the city fly, unleashing his army. Iron Man flew away and fought multiple Ultron Sentries and saved a family in a building with a bathtub, he then concentrated his forces on the device which was making the city fly. He discovered that he could destroy the device and vaporize the city, and everyone on it. But this would save the billions below. He continued to search for options. Iron Man and War Machine fought an army of Ultron Sentries trying to reach the Helicarrier, but fell back when Ultron threatened to use the device that would make the city fall and destroy all life on Earth. the Avengers, with the help of Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff and The Vision, defended the device and prevented Ultron from reaching it. Iron Man, along with Thor and the Vision then combined their powers to defeat Ultimate Ultron. Iron Man then flew underneath the city and when all the civilians were evacuated on the carriers, Iron Man together with Thor destroyed the device and blew up the city, preventing it from crashing down on the Earth. Notes * The armor is forty-fifth Iron Man suit created by Stark in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, therefore marking 45 Iron Man Armors in existence. * When J.A.R.V.I.S. was reconfigured and uploaded into the Vision, Tony activated a new A.I. named FRIDAY, and integrated it into the armor, taking J.A.R.V.I.S.' place. Trivia * This is the first armor to feature a hexagonal indent shape surrounding it's round Chest RT. * Phil Saunders said that he wanted to take the armour in a more anatomically inspired direction, and bring the design back to the "wearable ferrari" ideal. Gallery Bleeding Edge.jpg| Thor-iron-man-avengers-2.png| Avengers-age-of-ultron-tv-spot-00.jpg| Photo(1033).jpg Photo(1014).jpg Photo(1015).jpg Photo(1016).jpg Photo(1017).jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Lasers Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Armors Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Armors Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Pages Under Development Category:Earth-199999